The Promise
by Omii Tien
Summary: This is my first FanFiction. Please R&R. It's a sorta small crossover of Sailor Moon and Labyrinth
1. The Beggining

Disclaimer: Nobody from the movie 'The Labyrinth' is mine or from Sailor Moon. Aunt Cathy is mine and so is the cat Jareth…although the name isn't ^_^'  
  
The Promise  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
"Give me the child" she said quietly, firmly.  
  
Jareth paused before answering, walking towards her, his filmy grey cloak blowing softly around him. His eyes watching her carefully.  
  
"Sarah-beware. I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel"  
  
"Generous! What have you done that was generous?" She said incredulously, advancing another step.  
  
"Everything! I have done everything that you wanted" he told her almost harshly, unbelieving that she had not seen what he had done for her.  
  
"You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening," he said mockingly, walking around her and she turned to keep him within sight. "I have reordered time" he gestured and a thirteen hour clock appeared in the air, the hands turned back, spinning crazily. "I have turned the world upside down" Sarah continued to advance on him, her arms outstretched. He retreated deeper into the shadows. "And I have done it all for YOU!" he looked into her eyes when he said this and all he saw was a determination to get her brother back...she wasn't really listening to him. "I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations" he told her. "Isn't that generous?" he demanded but she merely walked towards him, forcing him to retreat as she continued her deadly words.  
  
"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the Castle beyond the Goblin City-"  
  
Jareth was retreating step by step, Sarah keeping pace as he backed away from her in almost fear and she felt a surge of triumph.  
  
"-to take back the child that you have stolen." She recited. "For my will is as strong as yours, and my K-"  
  
"Stop!" Jareth raised the palm of his hand to her and she stopped moving. "Wait! Look Sarah, look what I'm offering you" he raised his left arm and made a large gesture with his hand. A glowing Crystal ball appeared in it. He spun it around his fingers, smiling wanly, and said, "It will show you your dreams. You remember" Sarah stared at it for a moment then stepped forward again.  
  
"-and my Kingdom as great-"  
  
Jareth was watching Sarah's face as she struggled to find the words and he knew his time was close, if only he could tempt her... "I ask for so little," he said holding out the Crystal, near her face. "Just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want..."  
  
Sarah was frowning, shaking her head in frustration as she tried to remember the words that just eluded her. "And my Kingdom as great...and my Kingdom as great" she said. "Damn, I can never remember that line!"  
  
Sarah fists were clenched white; she had come so far! She was thinking frantically. What were the words?  
  
Jareth took a step nearer her, his hand still outstretched with the Crystal. Trying to entice her and to hide the desperation in his eyes. "Just fear me, love, do as I say" he told her in a gentle voice. "And I will be your slave"  
  
"Kingdom as great" Sarah muttered thinking hard and ignoring Jareth's hand as it almost brushed her face, ignored the proffered Crystal that would give her everything she ever wanted...  
  
Within the last few seconds the clocks ticking seemed louder. Than as her eyes flash in remembrance the chimes ring…  
  
"You have no power over me." She whispers in desperation.  
  
"To late my dear, for the time is gone and Toby is mine!" Jareth laughs with a glint in his eye.  
  
"What if I could make you a deal?" Sarah said softly  
  
"What deal could you make with me? There is nothing in the world that I could possibly need." 'Except you' he added to himself silently.  
  
"How about when I am 20 I will come back to the Labyrinth?" She asked softly  
  
Jareth jerked his head up not believing what he was hearing. "Wha…Wha…What?"  
  
"I'll come back when I am 20, if you let Toby go." She repeats hopefully  
  
"You would do that for your brother. The one you wished away. You would sacrifice the rest of your life away???"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Upon hearing that Jareth made Sarah disappear with the words echoing in her head "When your 20, I'll be back to collect."  
  
Sarah woke up on the couch at her house. Running up the stairs into her parents room she finds Toby sleeping. Sighing with relief she backs out of the room. Walking to her room she doesn't bother turning on the lights. Flopping onto her bed, her arm touches something cold.  
  
"What the hell??" Sitting up she picked up a crystal. "How did this get here?" Thinking hard, she doesn't notice the snow-white owl sitting outside watching her 


	2. Sorry to all readers

I'm sorry everyone.My maid threw away my storys so I have to remember them and write them down..again -.- But I'll try to get it done soon so you can all read my..strange storys Bebbies  
  
Princess Destiny  
  
Neko-kun: I'll make sure she gets right on it gets stuffed in bag  
  
Hush Neko 


End file.
